Image forming systems may include a print unit to print swaths on media to form images and a media transport unit to transport the media to the print unit. The printed images may include distortions due to artifacts and/or banding based on respective advancement errors corresponding to the transportation of the media. Such image forming systems may include inkjet printing systems.